There's only one Tree Hill
by Penelope03
Summary: Il est temps de revenir à la maison. Lucas et Peyton de retour à Tree Hill. Plus de détails à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Il y a plusieurs années que je n'ai pas écris de fiction mais l'inspiration est présente et maintenant que One Tree Hill ne joue plus au petit écran, j'ai besoin de nourrir mon imaginaire. Alors voici ma plus récente fabulation.

NOTE : Cette fiction prend place à la fin de la saison 6. J'ai pris le droit de modifier quelque peu l'histoire originale. Alors voici le topo. Lucas et Peyton ne se sont pas marié. Le jour avant le grand événement, celle ci fit une fausse couche et perdu le bébé. Ils dessidèrent donc de partir quelque temps à l'extérieur de la ville afin de reprendre leurs esprits et de guérrir ensemble. Brooke n'a jamais retrouvée Julian. Après qu'il quitta Tree Hill pour produire sont film, ils ne se sont plus jamais revu. La situation d'Haley et de Nathan n'a toutefois pas changé. Bon voila pour la mise en situation. Sur ce, bonne lecture. Et laissez moi vos commentaires, c'est toujours apprecié et ça inspire à continuer.

Lucas (narration) : Quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup a dit un jour : " Il n'y a qu'un Tree Hill, et c'est notre chez nous."

POV LUCAS

Cela fait plus d'un an maintenant que je n'y suis pas retourné. Plus de 360 jours que je n'ai pas vu tout ces gens que j'aime tant. Bien sur, il y a le téléphone mais cela ne remplacera jamais les moments passés avec mes amis et ma famille. À bien y penser, ils font tous parti de ma famille même s'il n'existe aucun lien de sang entre la plupart de nous. Ils me manquent tous énormément et c'est pour cette raison que je suis présentement en route pour la ville qui ma vu grandir. Je suis au volant depuis quelques heures déjà. Peyton est endormi sur le siège paysager. Je n'ose la réveiller. La radio, au volume à peine audible, joue de vieux hits des années 80. Un rock à la guitare enjôleuse commence et un souvenir me reviens à l'esprit.

FLASHBACK

Assit tout deux sur la proue du bateau d'Andy, Lucas et Peyton, un verre de vin à la main, regardèrent les étoiles, bercer par la radio qui jouait un vieux rock.

Lucas : Ça t'arrive de penser à Tree Hill et à ce qui se passe la bas pendant notre absence?

Peyton : Oui. Pratiquement à tout les jours depuis quelque mois.

Lucas : Je me demande si Jamie a grandi beaucoup depuis.

Peyton : Il te manque beaucoup en?

Lucas : ils me manquent tous. La vie là bas me manque. Détrompe toi, je suis bien ici avec ma mère, Lily et Andy. Mais Tree Hill, c'est la maison.

Peyton : Pourquoi on y retournerait pas alors? Qu'est ce que t'en dis?

Lucas : Vraiment?

Peyton : Oui. Ils me manque tous aussi. Les voyages c'est bien mais je crois qu'on est prêt à retourner à la maison maintenant.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, Peyton et moi nous avons fait nos valises, embrassé ma mère et ma soeur, et nous sommes parti direction la maison. Il ne restait Que quelques heures avant d'atteindre notre destination. Le soleil montrait à peine son visage derrière les collines que Peyton ouvrit les yeux et me sorti de mes souvenirs.

Peyton : Tu pense encore à ce que tu va lui dire lorsque tu la reverra?

Lucas : Non Peyton! Je ne pense pas qu'à ça tu sais.

Peyton : Désolé. C'est seulement que tu avais les yeux pétillants alors je croyais que tu pensais à elle, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

Lucas : Ahhh c'est moi qui es désolé Peyt. C'est juste que je suis un peu nerveux de revenir après tout ce temps. J'ai un peu peur de leur réaction.

Peyton : Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur voyons. De vrais amis, quand tu les quittes et que tu reviens, peu importe le temps qui vous a séparé, c'est comme si vous vous êtes vu la veille. Tout le monde va être heureux de nous revoir. Haley va peut être te faire la tête pour quelques heures, pour ne pas avoir donné assez de nouvelles, mais elle l'oubliera assez vite lorsque tu lui dira que tu reviens pour de bon.

Lucas : Tu as raison. Merci Peyt.

Peyton : Y'a pas de quoi... On est bientôt arrivé?

Lucas : plus que deux heures.

Peyton : Se sont les plus longues.

Effectivement. Peyton avait raison aussi à ce sujet. Les deux dernières heures me parurent interminable surtout qu'elle insista pour prendre le volant. Disons que n'ayant pas la route pour me distraire, j'avais plus de temps à penser à nos retrouvailles. Nous venons tout juste de passer le panneau nous accueillant avec un grand « bienvenue à Tree Hill ». Je retrouvais les rues qui me sont si familières. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Mais à quoi m'attendais-je? Un sentiment de réconfort m'envahir. Enfin chez moi. Je vais pouvoir me lever le matin et retourner à mon terrain sur le bord de la rivière. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais quelques paniers. Une autre chose qui me manquait en voyage. C'est à cet instant que la voiture se stoppa dans l'entrée de ma maison. Elle non plus n'avait pas changée. On pouvait croire qu'elle m'attendait tranquillement, que je rentre du travail, après une longue journée.

Peyton : Enfin arrivé. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'espère qu'il y a toujours de l'eau chaude parce que pour moi c'est un long bain et quelques bonnes heures de sommeil.

Lucas : Andy c'est assurer que tout soit en état pour notre retour.

Après avoir sorti nos bagages du coffre arrière, je sorti mes clés de la poche de mon jeans, franchi les quelques marches du perron et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Au moment ou je me suis retrouvé dans la cuisine, je su que j'étais au bon endroit. Enfin à la maison. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moment. Peyton et moi nous avions vécu de nombreuses mésaventures mais nous en sommes ressorti plus grand et plus fort. Maintenant il était temps de reprendre nos vies là ou on les avait laissé. Peyton passa à mes côtés pour se diriger à la salle de bain.

Peyton : Tu veux bien mettre ma valise dans la chambre s'il te plaît. Le bain cris mon nom. Je ne dois pas le faire attendre.

Lucas : Pas de problème. Je crois que je vais aller au rivercourt. On se revoit pour dîner?

Peyton : Tu n'es pas fatigué?

Lucas : Non. J'ai envie de faire quelques paniers histoire de réfléchir un peu.

Peyton : bah d'accord. Mais réfléchi pas trop, tu sais que ça peut être dangereux.

Sur s'est mots, elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle, ce qui étouffa ses rires. Je pris alors mon iPod de ma poche, insèrera les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, ramassa mon vieux ballon qui se trouvait exactement là ou je l'avais laissé et parti direction rivercourt. Que c'était bon de retrouver cet endroit. Ce terrain à toujours été un lieu important pour moi. Je mi recueillais régulièrement pour toute sortes de raisons. Aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de l'apprivoiser à nouveau. Je me plaça à la ligne des trois points et tira le ballon au panier. Le bruit de celui ci, qui effleura le filet en le traversant, me fit sourire. J'étais heureux de constater que je n'avais pas perdu ma dextérité. Après quelques points marqués, je décida qu'il était assez tard pour rendre ma première visite. Mes pas me mena devant une belle maison familiale qui semblait être en vie depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Je franchi les marches et sonna à la porte. La nervosité me retrouva à cette instant. Quel accueil allais-je avoir?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de m'écrire un commentaire. C'est fort apprécié :) Voici la suite. Et noubliez pas de commenter encore. Bonne lecture.

Cela me faisais bizarre d'utiliser la sonnette. J'avais l'habitude d'y entrer comme si j'y étais chez moi. Mais cette fois ci, je n'y étais pas attendu. J'entendis une voix féminine me dire de patienter un instant et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Haley des plus souriante. Son sourire disparu soudainement et la surprise envahi son visage.

Haley : Lucas?! Wow! Mais... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?!

Lucas : Salut Haley! Je peux entrer?

Haley : Oui oui, qu'elle idiote! Bien sur entre.

Elle se jeta à mon cou à l'instant où je mis pied à l'intérieur. Je la sera contre moi tout en riant. Après notre étreinte, le questionnement reprit de nouveau.

Haley : Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ici mais, que me vos cette visite soudaine? Tu aurais pu m'avertir! Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi?

Tout à coup elle prit sont élan et me frappa à l'épaule d'un coup sec.

Lucas : Aye! Mais pourquoi tu m'a frappé!?

Haley : Ça c'est pour ne pas avoir gardé contact avec nous! Je suis certaine que le téléphone existait aussi, peu importe ou tu te trouvais.

Lucas : Bon d'accord, je m'excuse. J'avoue que j'aurais pu appeler plus souvent, mais je suis là maintenant. On peut reprendre ce qu'on a manqué ensemble. Et je te promet de tout te raconter en détail si tu le souhaite.

Haley : Il vaux mieux oui! Tu es en ville pour longtemps? Peyton est avec toi?

Lucas : oui Peyton est avec moi. Elle est à la maison par contre. Elle avait besoin de sommeil après la longue route de retour. Et je suis revenu pour de bon Hales. La maison me manque et vous me manquer tous.

Elle se jeta à nouveau à mon cou.

Haley : C'est vrai!? Vous rester ici? Plus de voyage?

Lucas : J'ai bien l'intention de voyager encore un jour mais Tree Hill reste mon chez moi. Oui on reste bien ici.

J'étais heureux de voir son sourire s'élargir à mes paroles. Mais elle paru devenir songeuse un instant. Comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose d'important qui la tracassait.

Lucas : Ça va Hales? Toujours aussi contente que je suis revenu?

Haley : Oui oui! Bien sur.

Lucas : Et puis? Comment vont les choses? Quoi de neuf?

Haley : Tout va très bien. Nathan joue toujours pour les Bobcats. D'ailleurs, il devrait être de retour aujourd'hui pour le souper.

Lucas : J'ai hâte de revoir mon petit frère.

Haley : il va être heureux de te revoir aussi. Jamie a de bons résultat à l'école. Il se fait tout plein d'amis et il a débuté dans l'équipe de basketball l'an passée. Il adore ça.

Lucas : Avec une mère enseignante et un père joueur professionnel, je ne m'attendais à rien de moins.

Haley : Nathan est très fier aussi de son fils. Et puis il y a la petite dernière qui se fait attendre.

Haley posa une main sur son ventre qui ne faisait que commencer à s'arrondir.

Lucas : Je l'avais presque oublier celle là. Tu connais déjà le sexe du bébé?

Je posa alors ma main sur la tienne qui reposait toujours sur son ventre.

Haley : Non, il est trop tôt encore. Mais Nathan s'amuse à prétendre que se sera une fille. J'aime parfois me laisser prendre à son jeu.

Lucas : J'ai bien hâte de la voir ça c'est certain.

Haley sorti alors de ses rêveries.

Haley : Et vous alors? Toi et Peyton, ca va?

Lucas : Ca va oui. Comme on dit, le temps arrange les choses. Au début, c'était difficile. On se disputait constament. Mais quand nos disputes se sont transformé en discutions, les choses on reprit forme normal. On est beaucoup plus heureux aujourd'hui. On est redevenus amis comme on l'était au lycée.

Haley : Amis?!

Lucas : Oui. Peyton et moi, on est plus ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà.

Haley : Ohhh je suis désolée Luke.

Je me mis à rire. Je m'attendait à cette réaction de sa part. Haley qui veut toujours que mon bonheur.

Lucas : ne t'en fais pas Hales, c'était une décision commune et bien réfléchi. C'est juste dommage qu'il aille fallu tout ce temps et ce drame pour qu'on se rende compte que nous étions bien mieux amis qu'amoureux. Détrompé toi, je n'ai aucun regret du temps que j'ai passer avec Peyton. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'est pas elle la femme de ma vie.

Haley : j'espère que tu la trouvera cette fameuse femme. Je te le souhaite de plus profond de mon cœur.

Lucas : Merci beaucoup.

Elle me fit alors signe de la main.

Haley : Aller suis moi, j'en connais un qui sera fou de joie de revoir son oncle préféré.

Je la suivis à la cuisine où un odeur de pain doré régnait encore. Elle me fit signe de patienter une minute et haussa la voix.

Haley : Jamie, chéri, veux tu bien descendre un instant s'il te plaît?

J'entendit des pas dévaler l'escalier et un Jamie tout essoufflé apparu dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Il leva les yeux à la recherche de sa mère et fut surprit de me voir à ses côtés.

Jamie : Oncle Luke!?

Il se jeta sur moi comme une mini tornade et fini sa course dans mes bras. Je pris le temps de l'observer de la tête aux pieds. Ce qu'il avait grandi depuis un an!

Lucas : Wow! Dit donc, ta mère te nourrie avec quoi pour que tu pousse aussi vite? Tu es rendu un homme! Il ne te manque que la moustache!

Il se mît à rire lorsque je lui fit une moustache avec mon index.

Jamie : Je mange tout mes légumes. Maman dit que je dois manger tout se qu'elle me prépare pour qu'un jour je sois aussi grand que papa et que je puisse devenir un bon joueur de basket! Mais moi je veux être encore plus grand que papa.

Lucas : alors tu dois définitivement écouter ta mère.

Je jeta un regard à Haley qui me sourit comme pour me remercier de l'appuis. Je lui rendis son sourire.

Jamie : Dis oncle Luke, tu reste ici maintenant en? Tu ne partira pas encore une fois?

Lucas : Je reste ici mon bonhomme. Le voyage est fini.

Jamie : Ouais! Super! Tu veux venir voir Chester? Je suis certain qu'il sera content de te revoir.

Je pris la main de mon filleul dans la mienne et le suivit à l'étage ou se trouvait sa chambre.

POV BROOKE

Le soleil, qui pénétrait par les fentes de mon store vénitien, me chatouillait le visage. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et regarda mon réveil qui indiquait 10h24. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas fais la grâce matinée. J'en avais bien de besoin. Après avoir repris en main ma compagnie, les moments de repos étaient bien appréciés. Aujourd'hui c'était vendredi. Millie m'avait proposée de prendre la journée et de surveiller le magasin pour moi. Après plusieurs refus de ma part, elle insista toujours et je fini par accepter à contre coeur. Mais se matin, jetais heureuse de son insistance. Après avoir flâné encore quelques minutes dans mon lit douillet, je me leva tranquillement, pris mon peignoir, l'enfila et me rendis à la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche matinale. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche très chaude pour débuter la journée. J'ouvris la radio qui se trouvait sur le comptoir prêt de levier et je me mis à chantonner au rythme de la musique tout en profitant du torrent d'eau presque bouillant qui coulait sur mon corps. J'avais promis à Haley de passer plus tôt aujourd'hui afin de l'aider avec le repas. Comme à tout les vendredi soirs, depuis plus d'un an, nous nous rejoignions tous autour d'un souper. Nous accueillions les autres à tour de rôle et se soir cela se passait chez les Scott. Haley prenait un malin plaisir à me montrer comment cuisiner. Elle ne cessait de dire que je devais apprendre si je ne voulais pas que mes futurs enfants vivent sur des plats commandés.

Je passa ma main sur mon ventre toujours plat et je souris à l'idée de devenir mère. Je me surpris à penser qu'Haley avait de la chance d'attendre son deuxième enfant. Après une douche bien apprécié, je visita ma garde robe, un peu trop garni selon certain de mes amis, afin de sélectionner ma tenu pour cette journée. Je fini par choisir, après plusieurs longues minutes, un jeans ajusté taille basse de couleur grisâtre et une camisole blanche à encolure échancré. L'été pointait le bout de son nez et la température s'élevait rapidement sur Tree Hill. Pour finir, j'enfila un long collier doré et de multiples bracelets agencés. Je m'assise devant mon miroir et appliqua un maquillage léger sur mes yeux et une fine couche de gloss sur mes lèvres. Une touche de mon parfum préféré et voilà, j'étais prête. Je pris le téléphone et appela Haley pour me renseigner sur l'heure de notre rencontre. J'attendis deux coups et elle répondit d'une voix mi affolée mi existée.

POV LUCAS

Après avoir visité la chambre de Jamie et saluer Chester, nous retournions à la cuisine ou Haley semblait chercher quelque chose.

Lucas : Tu as perdu quelque chose Hales?

Haley : Non non, je ne fais que chercher mon livre de recettes. Ah le voilà!

Elle sorti un grand livre à couverture rigide du tiroir.

Lucas : Depuis quand tu as besoin d'indications pour faire un repas? Aurais tu perdu ton talent pendant mon absence?

Elle se mît à rire en secouant la tête à la négation.

Haley : Non, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Brooke.

À la mentions de ce nom, je resta immobile, comme si un secret me fut révélé. Je ferma les yeux un instant et un souvenir me revint à l'esprit.

FLASHBACK

Peyton et moi nous nous apprêtions à partir. Les baguages étaient tous dans le coffre arrière et nous avions fais le plein d'essence.

Brooke avait encore Peyton dans ses bras. Cela faisait prêt d'une demi heure que nous faisions nos au revoir et la jolie brunette n'arrivait pas à nous laisser s'en aller. Elle lâcha sa meilleure amie et me regarda d'un air triste.

Brooke : Promettez moi d'appeler régulièrement d'accord?

Peyton : c'est promit.

Ma fiancée la pris de nouveau dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte. C'est à ce moment que les larmes se mirent à couler. Brooke n'était pas fervente de démontrer sa tristesse. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voit vulnérable. Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

Brooke : Je t'aime bouclé d'or. Prend soin de toi.

Peyton : Je t'aime aussi Davis.

Elle se retourna alors sur moi et me serra à mon tour contre elle. Elle me chuchota alors à l'oreille.

Brooke : Prend bien soin de ma meilleure amie tu veux bien. Tu lui fais du mal et je te promet que peu importe où vous êtes, je vous retrouverai et je te ferai la peau.

Un sourire apparut au travers de ses larmes. je ris à son commentaire sachant très bien qu'elle était sincère. Brooke avait toujours été la plus loyale des amies. Même après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Peyton et moi. Parfois je me prenais à penser à tout le mal que je lui avais fais vivre et un remords m'envahit.

Lucas : Promit. Et prend soin de toi, toi aussi. Je te souhaite que du bonheur Brooke. Tu le mérite tellement.

Elle acquiesçante de la tête tout en nous regardant monter en voiture.

Brooke : Bon voyage!

Je la vis nous saluer de la main tout en disparaissant au loin dans mon rétroviseur.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Haley : la terre à Lucas! Ça va? Tu viens de déconnecter tout à coups.

Je me secoua un peu la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

Lucas : Oui tout va bien. Je pesais seulement à ta bonne nourriture que j'ai manqué depuis tout se temps.

Je savais très bien qu'Haley ne croyait aucunement à mon excuse mais elle fit mine de rien.

Haley : Tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Ta mère ma tout montrer et je suis certaine qu'elle se faisait un plaisir de cuisiner pour toi la bas.

Lucas : tu as raison. Alors, en parlant de Brooke... Comment elle va?

Je tentais de m'informer sans trop me compromettre sur ma rêverie d'un peu plus tôt. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de ma meilleure amie. Étais je démasqué?

Haley : Elle va très bien. Clothes over bro's fonctionne à merveille. Elle a repris le tout en mains et elle est maintenant à la production d'une nouvelle ligne pour les enfants. Je crois qu'elle veux l'appeler bébé Davis. Jamie est fou à l'idée de faire le modèle pour sa Brooke.

Lucas : Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il l'aime plus que moi.

Je me mis à rire.

Haley : Il en est fou. Tu devrais les voir tout les deux. Ça en est désespérant. Je me surprend à me demander qui est l'enfant entreMles deux. ils m'ont inondé la cuisine la semaine passer sous prétexte que les fusils à l'eau c'était beaucoup plus amusant que la tague. Ils ont tout les deux fait les yeux doux pour ne pas se faire réprimander. Brooke est devenue une pro à guitare hero. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai du fermer la télé devant eu afin de les arrêter de jouer.

J'imaginais bien Brooke agir ainsi avec Jamie. Elle le prenait comme son propre fils. Sans le ramassage des dégâts bien sur. elle avait toujours été fan des enfants. Elle en voulait à elle depuis quelque temps déjà et sens aucun doute je savais qu'elle était pour faire une mère extraordinaire.

FLASHBACK

Nous étions tout les deux assis au salon chez elle. Angie était retournée chez ses parents depuis peu et Brooke était toujours mélancolique. J'étais triste moi aussi. J'avais appris à aimé cette petite fille comme si c'était la mienne. Après un long silence pesant elle prit la parole.

Brooke : je veux des enfants à moi Lucas.

Lucas : Un jour tu en aura c'est certain. Tu trouvera l'homme de ta vie et tu aura une grosse famille.

Brooke : Je ne veux pas attendre ce moment la. J'ai déjà trop attendu. J'en veux un maintenant.

J'étais surpris par ses propos. Avait elle déjà fait un geste irréfléchi?

Lucas : Brooke, tu en es certaine? Tu serais prête à élever un enfant seule?

Brooke : Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

Ça y est! J'avais réussi à l'offenser. J'avais surprenamment se talent inné avec elle. Quel chance!

Lucas : Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais et tu la sais très bien. Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes talents de mère Brooke. Tu étais formidable avec Angie et tu le sera aussi avec tes futurs enfants. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que, c'est plus difficile d'élever un enfant seul. Tu ne veux pas attendre d'être amoureuse pour avoir une famille?

Brooke : Ça m'est égal d'être en couple ou non. Et puis, il m'en donnera de l'amour ce bébé.

Elle semblait bien déterminée. J'avais l'impression qu'elle y avait réfléchi longuement et qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Et nous savions tous que lorsque Brooke Davis avait une idée en tête, peu de chose pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

Lucas : D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment.

Brooke : C'est vraiment ce que je veux oui.

Lucas : Et tu va y arriver comment?

Brooke : Je suis allée visiter une clinique de fertilité il a deux jours et j'ai choisi de me faire inséminer artificiellement.

Lucas : Tu va donc avoir un bébé d'un inconnu?!

Brooke : Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je recherche. En fait, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir me voir se soir.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Je revins à mes esprits quand le téléphone sonna.

Haley : Tiens! En parlant de Brooke.

Haley décrocha le combiné après avoir vérifier le nom qui apparaissait sur l'afficheur.

Haley : Salut Brooke... Non non tu ne me dérange pas du tout.

Je fis de grands gestes à ma meilleure amie afin quelle ne dévoile pas ma présence. J'avais envi de garder l'effet surprise pour nos retrouvailles. Et puis je voulais que Peyton soit présente. Elle comprit ma demande et continua sa conversation que j'écoutais attentivement malgré le fais que je n'avais qu'un côté de celle ci.

Haley : hummm, tu peux arriver dans une heure si tu veux. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me doucher et Jamie est encore en pyjama... D'accord... Oui j'ai retrouver mon lire... Ok à tout à l'heure... Moi aussi, bye.

Lucas : Brooke s'en vient ici?

Haley : Oui, comme je te disais un peu plus tôt, c'est pour elle le livre de recettes. On se réuni tous pour souper se soir et c'est moi qui reçoit. Brooke ma offert de m'aider à faire le repas.

Lucas : Brooke qui fait la cuisine!?

Haley : je sais oui... Voilà la raison du livre de recettes. Je lui ai dis que j'étais pour lui montrer comment cuisiner. Elle ne pourra pas vivre éternellement sur des plats commandés!

Lucas : Je te souhaite bonne chance alors. Je l'ai déjà vu mètre le feu à une casserole. Depuis ce temps, ma mère ne la laisse plus s'approcher de la cuisinière.

Haley : Je suis déterminer à changer ça. En parlant de souper, Peyton et toi vous devriez venir. De cette façon vous reverrez tout le monde.

Lucas : C'est une bonne idée. Je vais retourner à la maison, en parler à Peyton et je fais aller me préparer. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Haley : excellent. Tu en a grandement besoin. Ça sent bizarre depuis que tu est arrivé.

Elle afficha un sourire moqueur et je l'attrapa par la taille afin de lui faire sentir mon odeur de plus prêt.

Lucas : tu me blesse Hales. Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de venir manger ici se soir.

Haley : Aller! Va te doucher. Je vous attend tout les deux pour 18h.

Je salua mon neveux et quitta la maison pour me rentre chez moi. Il fallait bien que je me prépare pour les retrouvailles.


End file.
